Lightning Chariot
:This article contains information on the vehicle; the article for the chapter can be found here. The '''Lightning Chariot' (光の戦車 Hikari no Sensha, "Chariot of Light") is a vehicle that debuted in Kid Icarus: Uprising. First appearing in Chapter 19, it is a galactic chariot pulled by unicorns. Phos and Lux thumb Phos (フラッシュ Furasshu, "Flash") and Lux (シルバー Shirubā, "Silver") are two unicorns that are required to operate the Lightning Chariot. They are capable of moving through space at great speeds and have the ability to fire shots from their horns. Physical Appearance The chariot itself is a small, red vehicle with two wheels, and gold and green decal. The unicorns that pull the vehicle, Phos and Lux, have light blue coats with purple manes and tails. Equipped with silver and purple armor, they possess yellow, crystal-like horns, yellow hooves, and amber eyes. Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot In need of the Lightning Chariot, Pit travels to the Lightning Chariot Base, where he meets the Chariot Master. Pit attempts to ask him for the Lightning Chariot, but the Chariot Master adamantly refuses, forcing the angel to seek him out at the top of the tower. Once Pit reaches the top, the Chariot Master instructs him to grab Phos's reins, and the two begin racing on a track in order to prove Pit's worth. After the Chariot Master's defeat, he deems Pit worthy of the Lightning Chariot, entrusting it to him before passing away peacefully. Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple Pit takes the Lightning Chariot through a warp tunnel to Palutena's Temple, where he pierces through the force field surrounding the area. After Pit lands, Phosphora zips in to rein in the loose chariot. After the Chaos Kin escapes through a portal with Palutena's soul, Dark Pit uses the Lightning Chariot to break the portal open again. Chapter 23: Lord of the Underworld Stuck inside of Hades's Belly, Pit travels upward until he encounters Hades's Heart, which engages him in battle. After its defeat, Hades's Heart explodes, sending Pit flying into the air. Fortunately, this explosion alerts Dark Pit to Pit's presence, allowing him to fly in on the Lightning Chariot and rescue Pit. Hades attempts to grab the chariot upon its escape, but Palutena quickly extracts it along with the two angels. Super Smash Bros.'' Series ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U In Dark Pit's Palutena's Guidance conversation, Viridi reveals that the Lightning Chariot is now in her possession. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Lightning Chariot appears as Pit's Final Smash, replacing the Three Sacred Treasures from the previous installment. When activated, Pit calls upon the Lightning Chariot and hops into it, temporarily flying off-screen while the player adjusts the reticle. The Lightning Chariot will then zip across the screen to strike any fighters in its chosen path. Idol Description Lightning Chariot ''One of the Chariot Master's most prized possessions, the Lightning Chariot blazes through the heavens at the slightest pull of its unicorns' reins. Its extreme speed is matched only by the destructive shots fired from the unicorns' horns. Gallery Lightningchariotarcard.png|AR Card of the Lightning Chariot. Lightningchariotscreencap1.png Lightningchariotscreencap2.png Trivia *Phos and Lux's English names mean "light" in Greek and Latin, respectively. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Solo Mode Category:Vehicle Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate